


A Romp in the Fitting Room

by Felgia_Starr



Series: DFW 2020 Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: Hermione and Draco have sex in a fitting room, and they get caught.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: DFW 2020 Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	A Romp in the Fitting Room

“Don’t make a sound, darling,” Draco breathes in her ear, clamping a hand over her mouth as his cock relentlessly yet silently pounds into her. His other hand is cupping her exposed left breast, fingers toying with her nipple.    
  
Hermione can’t help but run her tongue all over his palm, her teeth biting into his skin whenever he’d hit a sensitive spot inside her. She pushes against him helplessly, desperate to have his cock poke and prod at the entrance of her womb.    
  
When her knees wobble and weaken, her arm reaches at the wall in front of her, holding on tightly to stay in place, but what her hand presses against isn’t the wall at all. She moves her eyes to look where exactly she’s holding on to and gasps when she saw herself—an unhinged and almost disgusting version of herself, her eyes wide in unabashed pleasure while the man she loves fucks her from behind.    
  
Their clothes aren’t even fully off; Draco opted for pulling down his trousers and underpants to his knees, just enough to expose his magnificent cock, and she didn’t bother with taking off the gown he convinced her to try on, only her knickers are on the floor, drenched with Draco’s saliva and her come after he ran his tongue through her clothed slit earlier until she reached her peak.   
  
She cries out at the glorious sight, the heat in her belly intensifying. A hand of hers moves to her clit to speed up the coming of her orgasm. She rubs her swollen nub, even pinching and flicking it to achieve that sweet combination of pain and pleasure. She keeps glancing at their reflection, fuelled by the primal painting they make.    
  
Eventually, she feels Draco noticing her frequent peeks at the mirror, and the smirk that appears on his face after he catches her gaze in the very same looking glass is enough to cause minor quivers in her cunt.   
  
“Oh, you naughty, naughty girl,” he purrs, leaning down to her ear once again, the hand that was on top her mouth now moving to brush her hair back. She shivers when his fingertips lightly tap against her nape and picks up the pace of her hand as her finger swirls around her clit. “You like watching yourself getting fucked, don’t you? The thought of seeing your sweet pussy take my big cock thrills you, doesn’t it?”   
  
All Hermione can do in response is moan loudly—so loud, in fact, that Draco finds it a good enough reason to pinch her left buttock. At this point, she doesn’t even care if they get caught anymore. Truthfully, the very thought of a shop worker walking in on them, Hermione on her knees whilst Draco pumps his cock in and out of her, thoroughly excites her.   
  
Draco grabs a fistful of her hair, roughly pulling at her scalp as he hisses into her ear, “Shut up, you filthy fucking slut! I told you not to make a sound, didn’t I?”   
  
She whimpers and nods, feeling a gush of her wetness trail down her thighs.   
  
“Then why the fuck aren’t you being quiet?” He takes the lobe of her ear in his mouth, his teeth digging into the sensitive skin, causing her to yelp out. “I said,  _ shut up! _ ”   
  
He slaps the hand away that was rubbing on her clit, replacing it with his own as he speeds up his thrusting. She bites on her lower lip, desperately wanting to be the good girl Draco wants her to be—the silent and submissive good girl that won’t make a single sound.    
  
_ Faster, Draco, please. I need you. I need you. Harder, please. I love you. I love you. _ _  
_ _  
_ The incoherent thoughts remain in her head, no matter how much her tongue is itching to beg him, to plead for more of his cock inside her, and to worship him like he deserves.    
  
A knock on the door makes them pause. The icy horrifying chill that represents her fear crawls up her spine, turning the energized beating of her heart into a terrifying stampede.   
  
“Are you alright in there?” the familiar voice of the old seamstress that just minutes before helped her pick proper gowns resonates through the wooden door. “I heard troubling noises, and your boyfriend disappeared—is he in there with you?”   
  
Hermione turns her head to catch Draco’s gaze. To her surprise, he doesn’t look horrified like she does; if anything, he looks even more thrilled, judging by the sinful smirk playing about his lips.   
  
She begins to pull away from him, his cock slowly sliding out of her, but Draco grips her hips and starts fucking her again. She scowls at him, utterly infuriated by the mischievous glint in his eyes. Before she can tell him to sod off, however, his hand finds her clit again and brings her mind back into the pleasure-filled haze she was in a few moments ago.   
  
“You cannot have another person there with you in the fitting room!” the old seamstress bellows, banging on the door even louder. “Especially not your boyfriend!”   
  
Draco picks up the pace once more, and her orgasm draws even closer than before. Soon enough, when two of his fingers pinch her clit, when she feels the tip of his cock grazing her cervix, and when the old lady continues to slam her fist on the door, Hermione reaches her peak—the kind of orgasm that takes her breath away and leaves her wanting more and more.   
  
“Open the door right now or I’ll be forced to contact the authorities!”   
  
Her legs collapse beneath her, seemingly boneless and non-existent. Draco falls with her but never stops grinding, never stops his cock from sliding in and out of her. She lets him, unable to even move against him anymore, exhaustion settling on her muscles. All she’s willing to contribute are soundless gasps and soft moans that come out of her lips without a fight.   
  
Before long, Draco gathers all of her hair in one hand, his hips growing desperate and without the calculated-rhythm earlier. “I’m going to come inside you. Do you hear me, you dirty whore? I’m going to spill all my come inside your tight cunt, and you’re going to like it.”   
  
“Yes, please,” she whispers, eyes shutting in ecstasy. “Come in me, Draco, please. Come in me. Impregnate me, please.”   
  
Something in her words makes him freeze and release all the sweet come he promised into her womb, a soft groan falling out of his lips. She clenches her thighs together after he pulls away, making sure to keep all his seed inside.   
  
When she turns around to face him, Draco grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss immediately. Before things can escalate again, she pulls away from him and smiles. “I love you.”   
  
Draco smiles back, pecking her lips once more. “I love you, too.”   
  
“Open this door right now!”   
  
They both let out a light apprehensive chuckle at the outraged voice coming from outside the door.    
  
Hermione picks up her wand to magically fix both of their appearances, also righting the appearance and the scent of the fitting room. It takes a short while to take off the gown she’s only been trying on and to put her clothes back on, but Draco chooses to assist her, pocketing her drenched knickers in the process.   
  
When Draco finally opens the wooden door, the first thing they see is the red face of the seamstress, a fist raised for knocking.   
  
“Get the hell out of my shop,” the old woman, also the shop owner whose name is—as far as Hermione can tell from the name tag plastered on her chest—apparently Felgia, seethes. “And pay for the bloody gown before you drag it down to hell with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DFW'S 2020 Challenge, and the prompt for April is: self-insert. Yes, I wrote myself as the old lady/shop owner/seamstress lol. It's the only way to follow the prompt and have the fic come out not that cringey. And yes, my smut is lowkey rubbish. Hope you guys enjoyed it tho!
> 
> Paalam! ;)


End file.
